Barney in Concert 1991 Aired on PBS March 15, 1998
(The two leave, while Comet blows his whistle, getting all the fawns' attention as he calls to them) * Comet: Alright, alright now, yearlings! Back to practice! * (The fawns do so, but as Rudolph starts heading back, but the unhappy Comet stops him) * Comet: Oh dear, not you. You better go home with your folks. * Rudolph: But... * Comet: From now on, gang, we won't let Rudolph join in any reindeer games, (to everyone else) right? Right! * Other Fawns: (randomly) Right! Right! Right! * (Rudolph is very saddened by the dismissal, that he walks away mournfully with his head hanging in shame, while Clarice looks at him mournfully) * Clarice: Rudolph? * (A bit later, he comes upon a tree and pulls out a backpack. He puts it around him somehow, as he keeps walking until he hears a familiar voice) * Clarice: Rudolph! Please wait! * (He turns to see Clarice running up to him) * Rudolph: (glumly) Well, what have you done? * Clarice: You-you promised to walk me home. * Rudolph: Aren't you gonna laugh at my nose as well? * Clarice: I think it's a handsome nose, much better than that silly false one you're wearing. * Rudolph: (sighs) It's horrible. It's different from anybody else's. * Clarice: (grins) But that's what makes it so grand. Why any doe consider herself lucky to be with you? * Rudolph: Yes? But I wasn't very lucky today, was I? * (Then, beautiful music starts playing in the background) * Rudolph: I wish...oh, I wish, I... * Clarice: (sings) There's always tomorrow for dreams to come true, believe in your dreams come what may. * (As she continues, two birds near upon a high branch, watch them from above) * Clarice: (singing) There's always tomorrow with so much to do and so little time in a day. * (Rudolph yet looks a bit unsure) * Clarice: (singing) We all pretend the rainbow has an end. And you'll be there, my friend someday. * (A few forest animals, who are watching this scene, grin at this) * Clarice: (singing) There's always tomorrow for dreams to come true, tomorrow is not far away. * (Then he starts grinning a bit. Then, the two birds from up high fly down behind him and tweet. Then, the forest animals watching jump over to him as they join in) * Forest Animals: (singing) We all pretend the rainbow has an end, and you'll be there my friend. * (On "you'll", they point to Rudolph, who looks rather surprised) * Forest Animals: (singing) Someday. * Clarice: (singing) There's always tomorrow for dreams to come true, tomorrow is not far awaaaaaaayyy!!! * (Then, Clarice comes close to Rudolph as she nuzzles him happily. Rudolph blushes as he grins. Then the two start walking together, with the forest animals following them. The song ends, as a stern voice is heard, causing the two to stop and the other critters to flee) * Voice: Clarice! * (They turn to see a displeased-looking bully buck coming towards them as Clarice gasps) * Clarice: Papa? * Clarice's Father: You get back to your cave this instant! * Clarice: But I-- * Clarice's Father: This instant, young lady! * Clarice: (sighs) Yes. * (Clarice mournfully walks to her father, as he looks stern) * Clarice's Father: Now there's one fact I want to make very plain; no doe of mine is going to be seen with a--a red-nosed reindeer! * (Then the two depart, leaving Rudolph all alone)